kamen rider champion episodes 14 to 19
by NickSter891
Summary: currently writing 20 to whatever haven't decided yet so that'll be a while


(episode 14 the reason no one vega hasn't gone home before)

Nick: (in an inner monologue) you're probably wondering why i look worried while on a plane no it's not cause i'm afraid of heights lets go back a day or two

(2 days earlier Nick and Yuusha are packing hp has business else where)

Yuusha: so what did your parents say when you said you were coming home

Nick: they were excited

Yuusha: what they say when you told them you're a kamen rider

Nick: yeah about that

Yuusha: you didn't tell them did you

Nick: nope

(back in the present)

Nick: (continuing the inner monologue) and now you know why see my parents are a little weird when it comes to stuff like this and i'm not sure how they'd take knowing i'm a super hero i will have to tell them eventually i suppose though

Yuusha: nick what are you doing

Nick: i'm inner monologuing what's it look like

Yuusha: looks like we've arrived

Nick: oh

(once off the plane)

Yuusha: so this is moose jaw

Nick: nope regina we're an hour away did you bring your bike

Yuusha: yeah

Nick: then lets ride but tomorrow

Yuusha: give me 1 good reason

Nick: it's the middle of the night (sees yuusha's confused) moose jaw's 16 hours behind japan so technically we arrived before we left

Yuusha: oh

(end of episode 14)

(episode 15 a centaur battle and the truth about vega revealed)

(nick and yuusha arrive at the farm where nick's mom works)

Nick's mom: where'd you get the motorcycle

Nick: long story

Nick's mom: you could've given us more warning

Nick: look i'm here on business i was told a guy who could help us is bringing his daughter out

Nick's mom: what sort of business

Nick: ugh I'M A KAMEN RIDER OKAY

Nick's mom: oh you're adopted

Nick: i knew it

Nick's adopted mom: also your friend's your brother well half brother

Nick and Yuusha: say whaaaaaaaaaaaaat

(once the guy arrives)

Man: i can't fix the prototype

Nick: damn

Man: now hold on hold on (takes them to his van) i said i couldn't fix it (opens a secret panel revealing a brief case) i didn't say i didn't have a finished version

Nick and yuusha: ooooooooo

(just as they're bringing in tansy nick's old lesson hors a centaur invess attacks)

Yuusha: we can't fight that thing on foot

Nick: maybe we don't have too (to his old riding teacher) laura i need to borrow tansy this is an emergency

Laura: i understand go

Nick: (takes the completed grip and puts the genesis driver on mounting tansy riding off to face the monster) lets hope this works HENSHIN

(a larger than normal crack opens as it's my life plays in the background and the horse receives a set of it's own armor)

Nick: now this is how you fight a centaur

Yuusha: you got another one of those for me

Mechanic: no time he ran off without the adapter we need to callibrate it (pulls him away)

Nick: lets see what this baby has huh girl (tanzy's armor flings out a sonic arrow) so cool (fires it keeping the centaur at bay for the moment with a sonic volley)

Laura: how long do you think he can hold that thing back

Nick's mom: how should i know he just told me about this today

Yuusha: (runs up to nick with the callibrated adapter) CATCH (throws it to him)

Nick: (catches it like a bad ass with the sonic arrow and attaches the onion energy lockseed)

Sonic crossbow: FINAL CHARGE

Nick: bye bye bad guy (blows up the centaur invess)

(end of episode 15)

(episode 16 the peach rider and a secret soft side to one of the brothers)

Nick: so you're my little brother huh

Yuusha: apparently

Nick: good i've always wanted a little brother

Yuusha: just don't expect me to call you onii san ((japanese for older brother))

Nick: whatever what time's yoko meeting us

Yuusha: (blushes) er 7

Nick: you like her don't you

Yuusha: no no (sighs) okay yes but i don't know what to do

Nick: don't ask me man my first girlfriend dumped me i don't wanna talk about that anyway i've got some shopping to do have yoko call me (rides off)

Yuusha: (explores regina on his motorcycle) this whole country confuses me oh well (sees a crack) shit

Yoko: (rides up in a bad ass sports car) don't ask so where's nick

Yuusha: shopping

Yoko: then guess it's up to us

Yuusha: er us?

Yoko: yes i have a driver too you know (whips out her genesis driver)

Yuusha: i've been in canada i didn't even know that was ready

Lockseeds: PEACH ENERGY APPLE ENERGY

Both: HENSHIN

drivers: PEACH ENERGY ARMS GAO HEROIC LEGEND BRAVE

(they ride and drive off to find the invess)

(it's a giant bear invess)

Yuusha and yoko: (double team it till yuusha sees something and blocks the invess and finishes it with his sword finisher)

Yoko: what was that about (sees a puppy and holds back a laugh) you really are a softy aren't you

Yuusha: i don't know what you're talking about (returns the dog to it's owner)

Yoko: it's okay maybe i like sweet guys

Yuusha: (blushes) thanks

((end of episode 16))

((episode 17 the return of a past crush for vega and a new rider appears))

Yuusha: so why are you in canada you didn't need to come pick us up

Yoko: i'm not here for you two ryoma sent me to retrieve someone else

Yuusha: is he nice

Yoko: first he is a she second i don't know but nick knows her

(meanwhile wherever nick wound up)

Nick: (bumps into a girl he knew in high school) oh sorry wait jill

Jill: nick whoa i heard you went to school in japan (is a cute younger girl with brown hair and is a year younger than nick)

Nick: i did i'm on business here in town so what's up with you

Jill: oh i'm just getting to leave for japan to become a kamen rider my belt is supposed to be (sees the look on nick's face) what

Nick: you a kamen rider

Jill: yeah why

Nick: i'm a kamen rider

Jill: cool can you teach me

Nick: i don't know not much to learn (heads out of the store after paying and tosses her a helmet) first thing i guess you got to learn is how to handle a lock vehicle

Jill: okay where is it?

Nick: (activates the venus flyer) go nuts (a bit later while enjoying some food) hello yeah she's here uh huh (tosses jill his phone) it's for you

Jill: hello (talks to yoko about boring stuff that's not exciting so there for we're skipping over this is an adventure story damn it) okay so we meet them at southland mall and then we head to japan i don't know what to think

Nick: i know i thought that at first too

Jill: can i drive

Nick: it's my bike

Jill: well when do i get mine

Nick: (shrugs) how'd you get here anyway

Jill: the bus

Nick: fine get on i'll give you a ride

(once there)

Yuusha: so which belt does she get prototype mass produce or dangerously untested

Yoko: (sarcastically) haha very funny (not sarcastically) she gets a sengoku driver and a genesis driver

Yuusha: cool (sees jill and nick) whoa nick's got good taste in women (gets hit by yoko) ow what was that for

Yoko: she's 7 years older than you

Yuusha: what the heck she's nick's kohei oh well

Jill: you must be yuusha nick told me he had a younger japanese brother

Nick: yeah i'm half japanese who knew lol

Yoko: (turns over the driver and two apricot lockseeds one energy and one regular)

Jill: thanks (as an invess attacks) uh how do i

Nick: why do i feel like a power ranger follow my lead (he yoko and yuusha grab their drivers and lockseeds) ready

Yoko and Yuusha: ready

Jill: (watches for a bit)

Lockseeds: ONION ENERGY APPLE ENERGY PEACH ENERGY

all 3: HENSHIN

(they transform)

Jill: oh now i get it (grabs the sengoku driver and the apricot lockseed)

lockseed: APRICOT

Jill: HENSHIN

Jill's driver: (as the ride wear appears) APRICOT ARMS THE BEAUTIFUL APRICOT

Jill: (gets a katana) try to keep up boys (keeps the invess at bay herself)

Yuusha: did you know she could do that

Nick: dude i didn't even know she could speak japanese

Jill's driver: APRICOT SPARKING

Jill: (takes out the invess panting when another invess shows up) the heck is that thing

Yoko: an overlord

(the wolf overlord runs off through a portal to helheim)

((end of episode 17))

((episode 18 a return to japan and a ninja cross over)) (((the writing staff would like to point out they know what sentai was on during gaim however as this isn't gaim and ninninger is on during the writing of this episode it's current)))

(now we're back in japan)

Nick: (inner monologuing again) you're probably wondering why i'm on a train out of zawame apparently the guys think i need to learn to be a ninja so i'm on my way with the gang to the ninja dojo of the shuriken sentai ninningers for ninja school seriously what is this a back to school special

((actually it is))

Nick: (still monologuing) oh

(they arrive at the dojo and are given ninja gi)

Yuusha: this strangely isn't the stupidest outfit i have worn

Nick: you know what the difference between you and me is i make this look hot

Hp: (rolls his eyes)

Yoko: well don't we make the interesting team

Jill: yep

(the akaninger comes in and a training montage ensues the guys train with takaharu while the girls train one of the other ninningers and everybody learns various ninja arts)

Nick: ow i'm still sore from today's lesson (falls on top of the bed set up for him)

Yuusha: says the only one of us who actually is ninja themed where's hp

Nick: oh yeah he said he lives near here anyway so he went home and the girls have a separate room any info on dad

Yuusha: i wish i found our moms though they're in france

Nick: great

Yuusha: not great they have amnesia

Nick: crap

((end of chapter 18))

((episode 19 a ninja with style and the ninningers join the fight))

(after hours of rigorous ninja training the riders are ready to face any threat)

Nick: now this is a kick ass team (an invess attacks the dojo) oh god damn it (reaches for his driver) uh does anyone actually have their driver with them

Yoko: crap that's right we gave them to the old guy when we started training

Yoshitaka: ((said old man and the ninninger's grand father)) (tosses them their drivers lockseeds and tosses nick a special ninninger lockseed) DON'T JUST STAND THERE TRANSFORM

Takaharu: (runs out with the other ninningers) leave some of the fun for us gramps

Ninningers: SHURIKEN HENGE

Kamen riders: HENSHIN

Ninja ichibantou: aka ja aoi ja ki ja shiro ja momo ja NINJA

Ninja star burger: ((why just why)) STARNINGER WOW

Jill's genesis driver: APRICOT ENERGY ARMS

other drivers: SOIYA CELERY ARMS MISTER CELERY PEACH ENERGY ARMS GAO APPLE ENERGY ARMS HEROIC LEGENDARY BRAVE KUMQUAT ARMS KUM KUM KUMQUAT

(they all transform)

Nick: lets show this creep you don't mess with ninjas

(after a while of fighting)

musou sabre: celery charge

Ninja ichibantou: PAON POUNDER

(akaninger and nick slash the invess only for it to eat an immature lockseed and grow)

Nick: how the heck are we going to fight that oh right you guys have a giant robot

Yoshitaka: why do you think i created the ninninger lockseed nick you can use it to summon your own otomonin

Nick: so cool (puts it on the musou sabre)

Musou sabre: RIDERMARU SEIRYUMARU

(a giant rider themed mech riding a chinese dragon flies onto the scene)

Nick: (as he and the other riders appear in the cockpit) RIDER SHURIKEN GATTAI

(the mechs combine into a giant dragon themed kamen rider as shurikenjin is formed)

All 5 riders: assembly complete kamen rider star dragon ((sei means star and ryu means dragon put it together with the kamen rider theme and well there you have it))

(the two mechs start fighting the invess)

Nick: (once they have the monster on the ropes) together

(kr star dragon bounces off shurikenjin ufo)

all: RIDER UFO SENTAI KICK

(star dragon does a rider kick boosted by shurikenjin ufo's blaster and the invess explodes)

Nick: (back on the ground) that was bad ass (a portal opens and he sees through it the former leader of team gaim) y yuya

(to be continued...)

(end of episode 19)


End file.
